


Common Ground

by aroberuka



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroberuka/pseuds/aroberuka
Summary: In which Quan gets used to Vivi's presence and Vivi asks his first question.





	Common Ground

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Verecunda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verecunda/gifts).



“What’s this?”

Quan looked down in surprise. Ever since his arrival, Vivi had done his best to become scenery, hardly moving and not speaking at all. Yet there he was now, standing by Quan’s side and pointing curiously at the thing in his hands.

“What’s this?”

“Is frog.”

“Oh. What’s a frog?”

It wasn’t easy to explain such an obvious thing, but questions about food should never go unanswered so Quan did the best he could. Vivi’s face was impossible to read, but Quan would have recognized the satisfaction of new discovery anywhere.

It was a nice thing to see.


End file.
